The Arrangement
The Arrangement was one of the few actual bands in the Southern Wasteland as of 2275. The Arrangement was the name given to the extraordinary group of performers who were born in 2270. They each met up around that time, becoming friends. One had access to a possible safe-haven in the Wasteland near what remained of the town of Vaughn, New Mexico. The building was a former music store, known as "Murray's Music Store". The five friends didn't want the instruments and equipment to go to waste. They sold what they could and each kept an instrument, using manuals to learn how to use the instruments. History Around 2270, five wasteland wanderers-Benjamin Brooke, Dan Clarke, Jake Howlett, Cornelius Donnelson, and Ronald Charon. The five met up at a bar, Clarke being the bartender. They became instant friends, soon traveling the wasteland together. Ron knew about a safe, abandoned music store just outside of Vaughn, New Mexico. Traveling there from eastern Arizona, the group set up shop, barricading the windows and making a home out of the large basement, which had been used as a makeshift studio. They cleared out the equipment and sold what they could. The friends figured out that they might be able to make quite a few caps performing and sending their music to West Texas Radio. So the group used the caps they had already made to purchase essential items, i.e., an oven and stove, a refrigerator, beds, lamps, a power generator, and a radio, among other things. Using the manuals left with the instruments, they learned to play basically, Benjamin taking Bass Guitar, Brooke and Howlett taking Guitars, Donnelson taking the keyboard, Charon the drums. Over the course of five years they became familiar with the music, and started performing around the Wasteland. They gave themselves a name-known as The Arrangement, and played a retro style Heavy Metal. They usually only performed live, in areas such as Dos Amigos in Globe Town, or Commanche Plaza in Albuquerque. Music Produced *''Blood Away'': Their first song, Blood Away was written by Brookes and performed multiple times, becoming The Arrangement's most popular song, still played on West Texas Radio through the 2300s. *''The Rapture'': One of their less popular songs, The Rapture is a rather slow song about the end of the world, describing how lives were taken, and entire states ripped apart. *''No Gods, No Demons'': A fast paced, adrenaline pumping song, No Gods, No Demons describes the fight to survive the Wasteland. *''Sunnyshiny Dreams'': A song about life before the apocalypse, telling about tranquility, peace, and fallout shelters. *''Heyday'': A rather happy song about bathing in caps, living in Wasteland luxury, and the safety of Midessa. *''Corruption Capped'': The twin to the song Heyday, Corruption Capped is a similar song, though it tells about how wealth creates corruption, and the tale of a man who turns from an honest businessman to a murderer just to get his caps. *''Lust for Love'': A song about how some people will do anything for love. *''Coyote Ugly'': A song about the wildlife of the wasteland. The Arrangement produced around 250 songs, and around 2280 they stopped, settling down in the music store. Category:Groups